New generation
by Angel McGrath
Summary: After ages of waiting and stressing chapter 5 is up!
1. Family Thing

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Blade or any of the characters in that comic book series. Leilianna, however, is all mine! Get it? MINE! Blade is owned by some super-rich people making lots of money off of the movies, comic books and other Blade stuff.  
  
Lucky people. (#frowns#)  
  
Sitting on the corner of the abandoned street this late at night was dangerous in this town. Especially for any 17 year old blond girls born around the 16th of may. There was a killer loose, and a strange one at that. He'd kidnap the girls first, then three days later, drop them in an alley, all of the blood drained, their head chopped off from the back. Leilianna didn't really give a shit. She was used to being out at night while the rest of town cowered in fear from the nights menace. It was her job to be out. So now, with a fake cd player in her lap, she played the INNOCENT. Pretending to be naive and stupid when it came to the ways of the world. She knew exactly what to expect. Her guardian trained her for it. So when the big muscular good-looking guy came up behind her and she saw the world through his eyes, she knew what to expect. And how to react.  
  
  
  
"Hey, kid. You lost?" he asked, trying to sound concerned. Leilianna rolled her eyes and looked up at him, putting on a show.  
  
"Sort of…my parents got into a fight again and I sorta ran away. You know anywhere I could stay for the night?" she asked. She even went as far as to hook a thumb into her jeans, pulling them down slightly while the fingers of her other hand ran through her long blond hair.  
  
"This is too easy," she heard the guy think. She couldn't agree more. She started following the guy, putting her disk player into one of her back pockets, grabbing hold of a small syringe filled with a strange blue liquid.  
  
"This way," The guy said, turning down a dark alley. It dead ended into nothing.  
  
"This doesn't seem like a place to stay." Leilianna said, making sure to put the right amount of fear and panic into her voice. The guy turned to face her, an evil smile on his face. He reached behind a dented trashcan and pulled out a gun. Leilianna faked a gasp, eyes going wide.  
  
"It's where you'll be staying for a while after I'm through with you." The gun clicked loudly and Leilianna decided to drop her act. Her face went stoic and she shifted her weight to her right leg. The man looked angered by the sudden drastic change. His canines elongated and he growled, backing up slowly.  
  
"Man, you vampires sure are getting dumber and dumber. A gun?" Leilianna shook her head. "Puh-lease. You're one of my dads men. Thought his guys had at-least half a brain." Leilianna shrugged. "I was gonna let you push me around a little then you pulled that. I hate guns. They just piss me off."  
  
"You're Leilianna." The guy said, smiling slightly and looking relieved. "We've been looking for you everywhere."  
  
"Yay, you I'm sure." She rolled her eyes, a flash of movemet caught her eye and she turned her head. 'Oh, man! No way! He followed me again!' she thought angrily as her guardian, Blade, scaled a fire excape, unnoticed by the vampire. Leilianna frowned.  
  
"So, you know about me huh? What all do you know?"  
  
"You're the Key to bring Him back." Leilianna looked the guy in the eye.  
  
"And you're the king of bad bull-shit," she said. He growled and pointed the gun at her and she jumped. Grabbing onto the rungs of the fire excape ten feet up she pulled herself up and started running up the steps. The Vampire, after getting over his initial shock and surprise, jumped up to follow. Something grabbed his foot and threw him to the ground. When the guy looked up, Blade stood over him. He didn't have time to react before a silver stake filled with garlic liquid was shoved through his chest.  
  
"Ain't nice to pick on kids." He growled. The vampire turned to black dust. Leilianna stood on the roof of the building, glaring down at him.  
  
  
  
"Son of a BITCH!" she shouted, throwing the syringe at him. He dodged and the glass shattered on the ground. "You used me as bait! Again! You promised you'd let me get one!"  
  
"You're not ready."  
  
"What the hell you mean I'm 'Not Ready'?" Leilianna growled. Her eyes flashed as she climbed down from the roof, dropping in front of him. The glare on her face reminded him of her father, Deacon Frost, right down to the eyebrows. Blade sighed.  
  
"I mean, you're not ready."  
  
"I hate you." She said before stalking off to his car and settling herself in the back. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a black wool knit ski-cap and pulled it on over her hair, something she knew Blade hated. He stopped on his way to the car and looked at her, shaking his head slightly. His last thought before getting into the car and driving home was…  
  
'Teenagers.' 


	2. Somethings Coming

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Blade or any of the characters in that comic book series. Leilianna, however, is all mine! Get it? MINE! Blade is owned by some super-rich people making lots of money off of the movies, comic books and other Blade stuff.  
  
Lucky people. (#frowns#)  
  
  
  
It wasn't unusual for Leilianna to 'see' things through one of Deacon Frosts' own vampire's eyes. It wasn't unusual for her to pass out from them either. She was beyond used to it. What happened at school one day was a little too strange, even for a young telepathic halfbreed like her and she was used to a lot of strange shit.  
  
It started out normal. She had a feeling in her stomach that a vision was coming so she didn't care. She just went through her school day like any normal teenager. All of the other warning signs were there too. Headache, blurry vision, chills. She didn't care. She knew it was coming. But….did it really have to hit while she was swimming in the deep end of the school swimming pool?  
  
20 feet from the ladder, Leilianna was almost finished. The combined blurriness from her oncoming vision and the half a ton of chlorine they put into the pool wasn't really helping matters much but that didn't phase her. In a minute she'd be back in her black UFO's and black long-sleeve shirt, choking down the schools pathetic attempt at real food. At 15 feet she was fine, trying to think of ways to get out of her trig classes and back home where she could do something more useful, like target practice. At 14 feet the vision hit. Hard.  
  
Her lungs suddenly stopped working on her, tightening up beyond belief. The pain was almost unbearable. Her headache worsened and she was sure that whatever migraine sufferers felt, this was a thousand times worse. They'd probably wish for a migraine after this. All the while the school pool area disappeared and another room took it's place. Leilianna found herself standing in a room built like a straight column made entirely out of marble. What she recognized as old Vampire Glyphs were carved into the stone high above the floor. They were cracked down the center. Her vision shifted again to black dust on the floor. The stuff was moving slightly and at first she thought it was a breeze. Then the dust started to blow together, melting into a red liquid and pulling together. Leilianna watched in shock (not horror mind you) as a figure rose from the puddle. Body parts started to form. An arm here, a leg there. When the face appeared, Leilianna could have screamed. The face was her own almost but there was an added scar through an eyebrow. And the figure had pure red eyes. Leilianna knew who it was. Deacon Frost was back. In the pool, Leilianna had passed out and was sinking to the bottom. Her vision had ended but what was happening in the old Vampire temple was still going strong. Deacon Frost was now lying on the floor in pain, screaming loudly. The spirits of the twelve were leaving him, along with his own Vampire's soul. His eyes returned to normal and his teeth went to how they were before they were bitten. He passed out also, the confusion in his mind mixing horribly with the pain his body was feeling.  
  
Frost was back. And human. 


	3. Life as she knows it

Leilianna sat in her room above the warehouse listening to Blade, Karen and Whistler argue about her 'episode' at school a few days ago. She wasn't sure what she saw and told them over and over so but they still felt the need to bitch and moan. Blade was concerned about Frost's return. Karen was concerned for Leilianna. Whistler just wanted some damn peace and quiet.  
  
"Why would he be back? I destroyed him! Saw it with my own eyes," came Blades gruff voice floating up the stairs.  
  
"Leilianna said that thirteen vampire souls flew out of him and that he was human again! Why do you care? He can't hurt anyone at the moment! Our main concern is Leilianna right now." Karen snapped back.  
  
"Would you two please just be quiet? The kid is upstairs sleeping. I'm pretty damn sure she doesn't want to be woken up by you two arguing down here about what happened!"  
  
"Frost alive again---"  
  
"She's probably so---"  
  
"I said shut the fuck up!" Whistler snapped. Finally, he was heard. Blade and Karen stopped their arguing, turning their head and looking at him. Whistler stood, glaring at the two of them. "What you both should be doing is first: Researching more on La Magra. Maybe there was something we missed. Second and most important: Checkin' on Leilianna. I'm sure the kid is completely shaken by the whole experience and neither of you has shown much concern although Karen has at least half attempted to check on her. Now shut the hell up. I have shit to take care of." Whistler turned and worked on something for Leilianna, something he had the feeling she would need later on.  
  
  
  
The next day….  
  
Leilianna sat at the bus stop, staring off into space across the street. She was still thinking of what she saw and none of it made any sense to her. It was starting to affect her life. She couldn't concentrate at school and was getting yelled at constantly for it. She didn't even bother to trade insults with the Gap Commercial Wanna-be's at school, something she took great joy in. The girl was busy wishing for a normal life. Something that seemed about as real as the unicorns in Karen's old bedtime stories or a political figure that was 100 % honest. She sighed and pulled her headphones out of her pocket. Her finger was reaching for the play button when something caught her attention. Someone across the street was watching her. She could see them through her old biking sunglasses, something she usually used for a headband but decided to use them as eye protection from the unusually bright sun. They looked familiar but she couldn't place them. Calmly and discreetly she ran her fingers through her hair and pushed the glasses up into its normal position. The figure was gone when she was finished but she had been watching them the whole time so how did they get away so fast?  
  
"Seein' things again, Frost," she said, mumbling to herself.  
  
"What kind of things?" A voice said. Leilianna shot out of her seat and turned, reaching for a knife hidden in the pocket of her green cargo pants. She stopped herself from pulling it out, frowning at someone she knew from school. It was her friend Tyler, if you even wanted to be generous and offer him that much.  
  
"Tyler, Christ all mighty…. you fuckin' sneak up on me again I'll kill you. That's a promise." Leilianna sighed and let the knife slide back into its leg-sheath, frowning more. She shook her head and put a hand over her heart, pulling the glasses back over her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, Leilianna. I've been trying to get your attention for the past few minutes but you were busy doing whatever it was you were doing in your own little world." He smiled slightly at Leilianna. Her normal stoic expression was her response, as usual. Tyler didn't care. The 6' foot tall, exceptionally thin, hacker/goth/skater didn't care what Leilianna did or said. She was the only person that at least talked to him like a normal human, even though her sentences did contain a few r-rated expletives and death threats. He was used to it though.  
  
"So…uh…. what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost or something." He asked. Leilianna went slightly pale. "Did you?"  
  
"Might have . . . y'never know with me what I saw. Might be loosing my mind." She said, more to herself than to Tyler. She sat down on the bench again and, to her annoyance, he sat down next to her. She looked around for another place to sit but the bench was it so she settled. Sort of. Pulling out her headphones again she pushed the play button on her walkman, hoping the music would distract her and maybe Tyler would get a clue that she doesn't want to talk. At all…. in any way shape or form. Hell, if it weren't how she got guys to keep away, body language would be off limits, too. It wasn't that she didn't like him. She honestly did. Very much so, in fact. She just couldn't be seen being nice to him. Bad things happen to the people Leilianna seem to care about so she's given up. Last guy she even smiled at ended up needing his head relocated to the ground few weeks later. Wasn't that interesting? Loads of fun, too…. to whatever sick pervert was watching. So now, Leilianna was being an ice-bitch to the one decent guy that seemed to care about her. But he wasn't leaving. If she could tell him why being seen with her in any way shape or form was bad without completely traumatizing him, or getting herself locked up, she would do it because having him would be what girls with Normal lives do.  
  
"So uh….Leilianna, Ive been thinking. . .The last dance of the school year is coming up and---" Leilianna's eyes went wide behind her glasses. He wasn't. He wouldn't! He was smarter than that…wasn't he? "I was wondering if anyone was taking you? If not maybe you'd…well, I don't know…consider going with me?"  
  
Christ all mighty. She was dreaming again. She was even dead maybe. Who knows? She doesn't remember much about what happened in the water so maybe this was hell. Or maybe Heaven for once…. Nah. God would have kicked her out for foul language by now or something so…this was definitely Hell.  
  
"I don't dance." Leilianna said, again checking for the bus. Buses were late in hell especially in situations like this. She was sure of it.  
  
"Neither do I," he said with a grin. "I usually just stand around and watch the prep's pretend they're auditioning for gap commercials." Leilainna smiled slightly. "So is that a yes? We'd only be going as friends." Leilianna almost laughed at the quickness that last comment was added.  
  
"Do me a favor?" Leilianna asked, turning towards him.  
  
"Anything," he replied, leaning slightly closer.  
  
"My life isn't exactly normal enough to go to a dance with anyone. . .even if it is just as friends like you said." Tyler looked slightly hurt but Leilianna continued. "However…if my life does change for the normal…I want that invitiation to be open ended. Got it?" She said, standing up for the slowly arriving bus.  
  
"Uh…..sure." Tyler looked confused as he boarded the bus with her. Leilianna smiled slightly. Being asked out was Normal. Turning down and Accepting it was normal, too. Her answer was a bit of both. It was normal enough….for now. 


	4. Questions

Leilianna couldn't concentrate. It was after school and it took her four hours to do her homework and she was positive it was extremely half- assed. But her mind was elsewhere at the moment. It had been all day since the incident at school and the strange sighting at the bus stop. There had been other ones too. Outside at lunch Leilianna saw the man again. He was just standing there watching her, looking confused. When she looked at him, he was gone. At first she thought she was seeing things but Tyler mentioned he saw him during study hall, standing near a tree outside and watching her.  
  
"Great. I have a stalker." Leilianna had replied. Tyler laughed and Leilianna did too, although she really didn't find the situation funny at all.  
  
"How's the homework coming?" Whistler asked, limping over slowly. Leilianna jumped slightly and sighed in frustration. "You've been here all day since you got back from school. You feelin' okay, kid?"  
  
"Not really." Leilianna said, shaking her hair out of her eyes. She looked up at Whistler, glad for the concern showing in his eyes. Atleast she knew what he was thinking when he talked to her. Blade was another story entirely. "I have a lot on my mind."  
  
"Wanna talk about it?" Whistler asked, seating himself carefully, the metal of his leg brace scraping slightly. Leilianna cringed.  
  
"Depends. You gonna tell Blade?"  
  
"Depends on what it is." Whistler said. He loved this kid like she was his own and if there were anything that was possibly endangering her life, he'd get rid of it or die trying.  
  
"I …saw something today. Someone, I should say. Someone I shouldn't have seen because it's impossible." After a moments pause, Whistler leaned closer to the girl.  
  
"Frost?" he whispered. Leilianna nodded furiously.  
  
"But I don't think it's the Frost you and Blade remember. I don't even think he remembers his former self."  
  
"Why do you think he was watching you?" Whistler asked.  
  
"I dunno." Leilianna sighed. "I have no clue." She paused and chewed on her thumbnail briefly, lost in thought. "I may know someone who can tell me what's going on though." She stood and grabbed her jacket, different bits of weapons attached to the inside. "Going out, Whistler. Tell Blade and Karen to not worry." 


	5. La Magra and Nose-rings

Mari walked through the vampire safehouse, watching faces both old and new go through the full range of Human emotions. He scoffed and continued on, taking pride in the fact that he was over 100 years older than most of the vampires in here and the fact that he didn't feel the need to act human. He wasn't one of them. Mari hadn't been for a long time so why should he continue to act as one? The black haired blue eyed vampire was above all emotions. Except fear. He still had a problem with that. So when he was tripped by a black kneehigh boot, the poor bloodsucker nearly pissed himself.  
  
"Mari! Dude!" Leilianna said. Mari started shaking slightly, standing up cautiously. "Gotta watch where you're going, man. Who knows what's around to trip you up or something." Leilianna was smiling, a sure sign Mari was in deep shit.  
  
"What do you want, Frost?" Mari asked, trying to sound confident and unshaken. What came across was an 'oh-shit-please-don't-kill-me" additude.  
  
"Answers. You're the local brain on the old La Magra prophesy shit and I want answers."  
  
"La---" Leilianna didn't give him a chance to finish what he was saying. Her fingers quickly looped themselves into his nose ring and she started walking quickly. Mari almost cried out in pain as the tiny half-breed practically ran to a corner of the safe-house. When she stopped, the nose- ring was in her hands. His nose was bleeding profusely. The girl looked at the nose ring and dropped it, shuddering slightly.  
  
"Ew." Leilianna whipped her bloody hand off on his shirt. "Now, Mari. No bullshit. Ok? I'll know if you're lying or not. If you lie to me, I'll most definitely kill you and not have to worry because apparently no one is allowed to hurt me. Atleast that's what it seems like around here all of a sudden."  
  
"You're important to the Vampire World." Mari said as his nose slowly healed. "But I'm not sure why." He lied. Leilianna kicked him in the stomach and he fell.  
  
"Try again, Mari." She said, looming over the crouched and coughing figure. Mari coughed again and looked up at her.  
  
"La Magra needs you for a full ressurection."  
  
"What? Blade killed that bastitch." Leilianna said.  
  
"I know…so why do you care?" Leilianna frowned at Mari. She was about to say she didn't but….flashing back to seeing someone that looked like Deacon Frost several times in different places changed that. "Mari….go to the old temple. See what you can find. Bring it back to me." She turned to walk away then stopped. "Oh…uh….sorry about the nose ring. I'll get you a new one."  
  
"Don't worry about it." He watched the young half-breed walk away, highly confused. Something must be up if she didn't kill him off. But what was it? Shit. Now his own curiosity was peaked.  
  
"It's gonna be a long night," he mumbled to himself and headed out the door. 


End file.
